


I need you

by Aoextrash



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Female Okumura Rin, Fluff, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort, Prostitution, Smut, bon is 22, i'm still learning, rin is 19, warning for grammatical errors, warning for miss spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoextrash/pseuds/Aoextrash
Summary: rin is a 19 year old girl, she lives her life working on the streets as a prostitute. she doesn't enjoy it but it's the only thing she feels like she can do to get money. that is till she meets someone that she had no idea that she would fall in love with.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm here to say I'm sorry for any miss spells and grammer errors but i hope you'll enjoy this story.

The sounds of gasps and moans along with the sounds of a bed creaking echoed though the motel room. The moans were coming from a young girl with long navy blue hair and eyes that look to be the color of the sea. She was wearing a bra with a lace trim, it was a bit big on her due to the fact her chest was flat. Her moans were loud as the man she didn't even know practically pounded in to her.

After he was finished with her the man got dressed and payed her, leaving her in the motel room alone. She sighed as she got off the bed and stood up, she picked up her clothes off the ground. Once dressed she walked out of the motel room out to her car, she opened the door to her car and got in. She put the key in turning the car on and shut the door. She placed her hands on the wheel and let out a heavy sigh as she leaned her head on the wheel. "Another day of hoeing around rin...." she said to herself and sat up straight.  
#  
rin pulled in a drive way of a small home, she got out of the car and walked tl the front door unlocking it. The only person she expected to see was her cat kuro even though it was late he was waiting for her at the door when she walked in. "Hay buddy" rin smiled as she bent down to pet his head then walking in to the living sitting her purse of the coffee table then laying down on the couch. She sighed and closed her eyes as she felt kuro jump up on her stomach and laying down.  
#  
she woke up to kuro meowing for her to feed him so she sat up and stretched before standing up to go to the kitchen. She picked up kuros empty food bowl and grabed the cat food of the conter. Once she filled the cat bowl and sat on the ground she started making coffee when her phone started to ring. She groans knowing it was someone calling about the ad for herself. She picked up the phone knowing it was probably some older guy that had a thing for girls her size, she was honestly used to that no one ever wanted her cause of her chest size or cause she looked like a model. It was always cause she looked like a teenage girl and she pretty much was sense she was still 19.  
Lucky the man was like some of the others who just wanted to see more pictures of her before they wanted her to serve them. Rin sighed and walked to her bed room and sat her phone on the dresser the picked up her hair brush and began to fix her messy hair. Rin sighed again as she took off all her clothes but not her underwear and grabed her phone. She layed on her bed and toke of pictures of her self in different poses for the man and sent to him once the man said he was satisfied she sighed once more but in relief this time. Yup she definitely hated this job, but she doesn't feel like she was good at anything else. Rin had tryed getting a proper job but she was always rejected due to lack of work experience.  
Rin sighed and decided to make food then get ready for another night of the awful thing she called a job.

#

It was another night of just patrolling the empty boring streets of the town, ryuji didn't like the night patrols that much but it was much better then sitting at a desk all night and sometimes it wasn't so bad like a few weeks ago while on patrol he had fin caught a man that had been robbing houses at night but tonight just seemed normal and boring.  
Untill he saw a  teenage girl who was walking alone, he found it odd sense it was late and by just looking at her he figured she was school age which made it weirder.  
Ryuji drove his car close to the sidewalk so he could catch up to the girl "are you lost miss?" He asked rolling down his window.  
"No, I'm heading home" she said not even looking at him.  
"Well, a girl your age shouldn't be walking around this late." Ryuji said.

"I'm an adult i can take of myself"

He could tell she was annoyed by him but that didn't stop him "are you sure?" He asked her.

She let out an annoyed sigh and nodded "yes and matter of fact this is my stop" she said while walking up to a small house.

"Alright then" ryuji shrugged and went on with his night.

Rin sighed as she walked inside her house, it wasn't the first time she had been stopped by a cop she had even been almost arrested once or twice.  
But now wasn't the time to worry she had to get cleaned up then go right back out to meet another customer.

#

Rin leaned against her car as she waited in empty parking lot for the customer, he arrived after a few minutes of waiting.  
"Sorry I hope you weren't waiting long" he said.  
She shook her head and gave him a smile "its alright"

The man opened the passenger side door and Rin got in the car, it didn't take long for this to get down to business. The man pretty much starting getting down on her once she entered the car by kissing her roughly and putting his hand up her shirt, but before they really could get it on there was a knock on the window and a flashlight shining through.  
Rin straightened her self up as the man rolled the window.  
Rin sighed as she saw who had knocked the window, the damn cop she saw earlier.  
"You know you shouldn't be here at this hour" ryuji said.

"We're sorry sir we'll leave" the man said.

Rin honestly wasn't in the mood anymore nor wad she ever in the mood for these random men "how about we just do this another time?" She suggested.

"Hay, i didn't pay you to leave early did i?" The man said.  
Rin sighed, if course this man was si stupid to say that in front of a fucking cop.

"Sir, if she doesn't want to go with you she doesn't have to" 

The man sighed as he looked over at her "fine but be here tommorw"  
Rin nodded as she got out of the car. Once the man drove away she walked over to her car.  
"So he payed you?" She heard the cop ask. "What does it matter?" She said turning to face him.  
"I'm just asking" ryuji answerd with a shruged.  
She rolled her eyes annoyed and opened her car door "if you want an excuse not to go with him then come with me to the local bar tommrow night that is if your of age"

"I'm 19 is that good enough for you?" She asked, she expected him to say no but she was shocked when he said "Yeah thats close enough"

She looked over at him shocked and confused "really? You? A cop says that its close enough to go to a bar and drink?"

"I never said you could drink i just asked if you wanted to go" ryuji answered.

Rin sighed, she thought about it for a moment and agreed to take his offer cause it was alot better then going with that man.

"Alright I'll see you tommrow" she said getting into her car.

Once she drove away ryuji sighed "did i just get a date with a prostitute...?" He asked himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for any miss spells grammer errors

The next evening rin walked in to the over crowded bar, nervously she looked around and saw him sitting at one of the small table's they had. She didn't even know why she agreed to this she didn't even know the guys name. After a moment of awkwardly standing there she gathered up the courage and walked up to the table.  
"So you actually showed up" ryuji said as rin sat her purse down on the table and taking a seat in one of the chairs.  
"Well you did get me out of spending the night with one of my worst customers" rin shruged "and I'm getting a drink out of it"

"Well,your not really of legal age to have a drink..." ryuji said.  
Rin narrowed her eyes and frowned at him "oh come on what fun is it coming to a bar and not being allowed to have a drink?"

Ryuji sighed and gave in "fine, one but that's all I'm allowing"

"Your like a rotten old man" rin said giving him a smirk, teasing him.

"22 is not old, now I'll be right back with drinks" ryuji said getting up and walking over to the counter to order drinks.

After ryuji had gotten back with drinks the rest of the night pretty much consisted of talking and laughing. It was going well, so well that ryuji had let rin get another drink. Nothing strong but hay a drink is a drink. Rin was enjoying herself it had felt like forever sense she just had fun with someone.  
"So how long have you been a cop?" Rin asked taking a sip from her drink.  
"Hm..." ryuji started "about one year now"

"Hm, i wonder why i haven't seen you around before then"

"Well i was moved over here cause they needed help down here cause there's been alot happening with murders and such"

"Yeah I've seen them on the news and all the victims have been-"

"prostitutes"

Rin sighed as she looked down at her empty cup with a frown "yeah..." she mumbled softly.  
"why are you doing something like that?" Ryuji asked, but regreted it once he saw her tense up at the question. "Sorry..." he mumbled.

Awkward silence fell between the two for a moment before rin spoke.   
"I shoud go now its getting late" she said getting up from her seat and putting her purse over her shoulder.  
But before she left she smiled at ryuji "i had fun though, it's nice just to have a drink and talk with someone"

Ryuji couldn't help but blush softly at the sight of her smile, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  
"Yeah we should do again sometime" ryuji said returning the smile.   
She nodded in agreement and headed for the door.

#

When rin pulled into her drive way she noticed a familiar car. it was the guy from last nights, Reiji Shiratori.  
He was leaned against his car clearly waiting for her.  
"What do you want?" Rin asked getting out of her car.  
"You didn't show up" reiji said, rin could hear the angry in his voice but all she did was roll her eyes and walk to her doorstep "i had a date"

Reiji slammed rin against the door and grabbed her by her face "why do you whores never listen?"

Rin wanted to smake his face off but he was to strong for her so all she could do was stare at his angry expression.  
"It your job is listen like the bitch you are" he said with a growl.

"Well maybe i don't wanna listen to a jackass like you!"

And with that reiji gave her a hard punch to the face, knocking her down "you don't talk back bitch!"

Rin glared up at him with a hand over her cheek that was burning with pain.  
"Your lucky I'm gonna kill you for this" Reiji said still very angry as he walked off to his car and road off.

Rin let out a heavy sigh as she stood up going inside, once inside flopped down onto her couch. Of course he did that, what did she expect? The guy was known for this kind of stuff.   
Maybe she shouldn't of gone with ryuji and just should of gone with him, but she had so much fun with him, He was so different from the other guys. He didn't want sex from her, hell she actually felt attracted to the guy. "No,no i can't like him..." she mumbled, he was a cop and a cop and the kind of work she did didn't mix.  
She shook her head trying to get those thoughts out of her head.   
Rin ran her hand over her cheek where reiji had hit her and frowned "this is probably leave a nasty bruise..."

And rin was right cause when she woke up and looked in the mirror there was bruise on her cheek, it wasn't so bad but she knew she couldn't go see customers looking like this.   
So for the rest of the day she ignored all the messages she had gotten all day. But when evening rolled around she couldn't help but keep looking out her window to see if she could catch ryuji on Patrol. But after awhile it had gotten so late she had pretty much given up on seeing if ryuji would past by, untill she did see a cop car past by but she didn't have know how she would get his attention.  
So she just walked outside and sat on her doorstep and waited and waited and waited and waited, for him to past by again but there was no sign of him. Why was she so obsessed with seeing him again? All they did was have drinks togther and nothing else.

"What you doing sitting out here in the cold?"  
Rin looked up when she heard a familiar voice, she stood up quickly and smiled "maybe i was waiting for you" she answered walking up to his car.  
"What happened to your face...?" Ryuji asked and rin was quick to cover her cheek "i-its nothing i just fell...?" She lied but ryuji saw right through her lie.  
"You can't get something like that just by falling"

Rin sighed "fine a customer just wasn't happy, ok?" She said "and please don't give me a lecture on how i shouldn't be doing this or be more careful"

"I won't but i will ask you if you'd like ride around with me sense its a calm night"

Rin stared at him in disbelief, was this a joke? Why would he ask her that? Was he allowed to even do that? Wouldn't he get in trouble? 

"So yes or no?" He asked.

"Oh, um sure" she walked over to the other side of the passenger side of the car and got in. "Won't you get trouble if anyone finds out you let me ride around with you?"

Ryuji shruged "thats why no one will find out" 

"Oh your a bad cop aren't ya?" Rin teased with a smirk and ryuji couldn't help but chuckle at it. "Maybe i am"   
"Well lets ride around and catch bad guys" rin said excitedly.  
"I doubt there'll be any bad guys" ryuji said starting up the car.

They spent pretty much all of ryujis shift riding around the area, nothing exciting really happened but rin still had fun just by talking to ryuji while they road around.  
She didn't understand why she felt this way about someone she only just met but she enjoyed in company and didn't want this drive to end, but sadly it had to when his shift was about to end for the night.

 

They stopped infront of rins house.  
"Alright here's your stop" ryuji said

"You patrolling again tonight?" Rin asked and ryuji shook his head "no I'm not scheduled for another night Patrol till next week"

This actully made rin sad a bit but she got a great idea "whats your phone number?"

"My number?"

"Yeah i still wanna talk to you" rin smiled.

"Alright then..." ryuji said getting the paper he usually wrote speeding tickets on and wrote down his phone number for rin.  
"Alright I'll see you soon" rin said getting out of the car but before she did she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
Ryujis face couldn't help but turn red, he watched rin go inside before driving off.

 

On rins end it was no different once she got inside her face turned red with embarrassment, she couldn't belive she actully did that, why would she do that? Did he like that? Did he like her?

Rin shook her head and sighed, smiling softly even if she was embarrassed she was gald that she spent the night with him, yep he was different from all the other guys and she was happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks had pasted sense that night and their friendship was still continuing, they called and texted each other almost everyday and sometimes woulf go out for dinner. Even the nights ryuji had patrol he'd stop by rins house for a bit.   
Rin was enjoying their little friendship, she was surprised how time just flew by after they became friends. It was now winter time, snow was everywhere. On the side walks, on peoples lawns and some was still on the roads. Some people had even set up Christmas lights on their houses and set other things out on their lawns.  
Rin both loved and hated this time of year, she loved the decorations and snow but she hated the loneliness she felt, but thid year would be different cause she had ryuji but she knew he probably would go see his family once Christmas came around but it didn't mean she'd be totally alone.  
But she didn't have time to worry about these things right now, she had to get ready for another night that she gets to spend having dinner with ryuji.

***

They had just gotten over with their dinner when they were walking out to their cars, of course it went well they always had fun when they hung out, But tonight felt different. They was because the whole night ryuji kept trying to find the words to ask rin something, something that he had been thinking about sense the second time they hanged out. But it was when they were walking out to their cars when he looked at her, he knew sense the day they met she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and it wasn't just her looks he liked about her. He liked everything about her, he loved how her long navy blue hair flowed behing her when she walked, he loved how kind and sweet she was. She was perfect. And ryuji didn't think anyone could be perfect, everyone had their flaws and so did rin but to him she was perfect. He wasn't the one to be all lovey dovey to anyone but rin made made his heart skip a beat everytime he looked at her or when he heard her voice.

"Well i had fun tonight, I'll talk to you tommrow" rin gave ryuji a quick smile before she went to unlock her car.   
"Um, wait...!" ryuji said, he didn't mean to say that but something came over him like his mind was tired of hiding these feelings.

she looked at over at him confused and he was confused himself as well when he suddenly moved without thinking, before he knew it his lips were pressed against her soft ones.  
Her eyes widen while a blush spread across both of their faces.

Ryuji pulled away quickly and covered his mouth "i-im sorry i didnt mean to do that"   
He couldn't belive he did that, he didn't even know why he did that and it didn't help that rin just stood there eyes still widen and blushing.  
"U-um i have to go...!!!" Rin suddenly said as she quickly got into her car.

"R-right, see you later..." ryuji sighed as he watched her drive away, he couldn't belive he did that and the way rin reacted made him feel worse.

And things weren't great on rins end also, on the whole ride home she couldn't stop panicking. All these thoughts ran through her head, like why did he do that, did this mean something? Did he like her? Did she like him back?

"No, no, no! I can't like him!" She yelled to herself, she feared that if she loved him that she wouldn't be able to continue her work. She didn't enjoy it but it was the only thing she had going for her right now.

This was all she could think about for the next few days, she avoided speaking to ryuji and seeing him. She was afraid to face him, afraid of what he would say to her.   
It was hard to avoid him she would usually talk or see him everyday, everytime she went out to meet a customer she'd have to watch out for his cop car.  
But tonight she had failed at watchinh out for his car.

Rin was walking down the street on her way home from a long night of seeing customer's when she heard someone honk their horn, she turned her head and saw who it was.   
"Crap" she mumbled when she saw it was ryujis car, all she could do was Sprint down the sidewalk.  
This would probably look would look werid as hell if anyone saw her running away from a cop car but she had good intentions right?

After awhile of running away she had thought she lost him so she stopped to catch her breath.

"Rin!"

Rin froze, she didnt know what to say or do. Why was she so afraid...?

She heard his car door slam and heard him walk up behind her.

"Go away..." was that all she could say to him?

"Why? Why were you running? Whats wrong?" Ryuji asked with concern in his voice.

"I don't know...i don't even know what to think cause all i can think about is it!" Rin yelled out turning to face him.

"It? What do you mean 'it'?"

"THE KISS!!!"

"Look I'm sorry i didn't m-" ryuji started but rin cut him off.

"I keep thinking about it cause i can't love you, i want to but i can't! This fucking job is keeping from this! But i can't do anything else!"

"Rin, you can do something else if you hate doing this..."

"No, i can't I've tried! But i fail everytime and i don't want to feel lile I'm cheating on you every time i do this one job i can do!"

"Then let me support you"

Rin stared at ryuji confused  
"Support me...? What do you mean?"

"I'll help you pay bills an-"

"Ryuji just the other night you told me you make just enough to make your own bills"

Ryuji thought for a second then said  
"Then move in with me"

"Huh?"

"I have a extra room that i have no use for"

"Are you being serious?"

"Yes, i wouldn't joke about this"

 

Rin couldn't belive what he was saying, she was running away from him minutes ago and now he's asking her to move in with him. It would be a release from this job she hated but could she really do this?

Rin let out a heavy sigh and slowly nodded "ok I'll move in with you"

"Are you sure i don't wanna forc-"

"Stop talking before i change my mind"

"Ok then"

"Now back to the kiss, did that mean you like me...?"

Ryuji nodded "yeah..."

"Then would you mind doing it again...?"

Ryuji blushed softly and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  
"I guess i wouldn't mi-"

Before he could finish he felt rins lips press against his.  
His arms wrapped around her waist while hers wrapped around his neck.  
They couldn't help but melt in each others embrace.  
This kiss felt different and special to rin and she loved it.

They stayed like this for a few minutes before ryuji pulled away, both kinda out of breath due to the kiss lasting longer then they both expected.  
"I have to get back to work...i'll call you later?"

Rin nodded and gave him a smile "alright"

They let go of each other and ryuji walked back to his car "you should start packing"

Rin nodded again and waved goodbye "i will~"

She watched him drive away before she started walking to her house, she couldn't help but think how great it was gonna be and she was happy she gets to quit this 'whoring around' forever.  
But she would soon find out not everyone would be so happy about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if things seemed rushed and confusing


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trigger Warning: there is rape in this chapter, is not long or very descriptive.

For the past few weeks rin had spent finding someone to buy her house so she could move in with ryuji and after two week a couple had said they wanted to buy it and every thing was set, all rin had to do was pack all her stuff and get rid of things she didn't need. She was gald she had ryuji to help her pack cause she didn't realise she had all this stuff before she started.

"How many more boxes do we have to pack?" Rin asked as she tapped up a box.

"Five more"

She let out a annoyed groan and picked up the box, carrying it out to her car.

Just then ryujis phone started ringing.

"Please don't let that be work!" Rin said as ryuji grabbed his phone and sighed "it is, i should go I'll see you later at my house" ryuji said giving rin a small kiss on the cheek.

"Our house" rin smiled.  
Ryuji couldn't help but return the smiled and nod "right, our house"

"Have fun at work!" Rin said as ryuji went over to his car.

"Alright!"

Once ryuji left rin sighed and went back to work by packing more boxes and putting them in her car.

This went out for two hours or so and she had finished packing all she needed to do was put one more box in her car and grab kuro.

She had left her front door wide open so it would be easy to carry boxes out and not have to worry about the door but she would soon realize that would be the biggest mistake in her life.

When reiji had heard that rin was quitting working as a prostitute he was angry, to him all rin was some whore and that he owned her.  
So when he found out that rin had found a man he was angry and was ready to take her anyway he could.  
So the day he saw her moving boxes and that she left her door wide open was a perfect opening for him.  
He watched her go inside one last time before making his move, he slowly walked into the house, he made his way to the bedroom where rin had her back turned tapping up a box that was on the bed.

reiji slowly walked up behind rin trying not to make a sound, but rin had heard the foot steps but she didn't have time to react cause reiji quickly grabbed her putting his hand over her mouth so it would quiet her scream.

Rin struggled against him, but it was no use he was to strong for her. He ended up throwing her on the bed with him now on top of her.  
He pinned her by her wrists as she kicked and moved in attempt to get away from him.  
"Let me go!"

While she struggled against him he reached into his pocket to grab a pocket knife, once out and ready he held it up to her neck.  
"Stop moving or I'll drive this right into your neck!" He said angrily.  
She stopped and her fear grew more.  
"Good girl..." he smirked.

He looked around the room to if there was anything he could use to tie her wrists together, but there was nothing in sight, but he got a great idea when he looked down at rin.

He held the knife to her shirt and cut her shirt off with it  
"H-hey stop!" She yelled out but it was no use, once the shirt was fully cut off he used it to tie her wrists togther.

"Hm, i wonder what i should cut off next" reiji said while he ran the knife from her chest down to her pants, rin yelpped, He didn't press hard but it was hard enough where to drew a bit of blood.

He knew it was gonna be to much effort to cut her pants off so he just forcefully toke them off her along witg her panties, leaveing her only in her bra but he soon cut that off her body next.   
reiji toke a moment to admire his work before ran his hand down her body.  
He enjoyed how rin whimpered and tried to get away, but he wanted to see her in pain.  
She had her eyes closed tightly, cause she was to afraid to look but when rin heard him unzip his pants her fear grew way more, she wanted to run away from him but she couldn't she was to afraid to move.

She felt his rough hands grab her legs and spread them, she trembled in fear but she wasn't prepared for what was gonna happen next, he forced himself inside of her, she let out a scream like sound but it only made him smirk.  
He was going rough, to rough.   
All rin could feel was pain coursing through her body, she wanted it to end, she wanted someone to help and save her, she wanted ryuji to come through that door and help, But no one came.

"You like it don't you whore?"

"F-fuck off...!!!"

That remark made him go rougher, tears where runing down her face by now and reiji was loving it.  
He leaned closer to her face and grabbed it, her eyes opened just a bit to see his smirk, it was evil and gave her chills.  
"Your not getting away for what you did so easily my little slut"

After awhile she felt something warm and gross go inside her, he had cummed.  
She panted roughly, hopeing that he was now done, But he wasn't.  
reiji had pulled out of her and picked up the pocket knife.  
"Sorry but i can't let you live to tell your little boyfriend what happened"

Rins eyes widen and she screamed once she left the knife stab right through her stomach.  
He kept stabbing and stabbing untill he saw that she wasn't moving or making a sound anymore. He smirked as he got off the bed that was now covered in rins blood.  
He walked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him, but left the front door open when he left.

Rin layed there Motionless almost lifeless as well, but she had a bit of life in her, but her breathing was slow and she fought to stay awake knowing she didn't she would never wake up again, never seeing ryuji again.  
She couldn't belive this, she thought thid was some nightmare. Her life was just getting better, but now she was dying.

#

When ryuji went by his house he didn't see rin, he was confused cause he thought she would of been done moving by now. So he got back into his car and went to rins house, her car was still there and the door was wide open. The trunk of her car was open like she was still putting boxes inside, he stepped inside and called out for her but there was nothing all he heard was the sound a nails scratching at a door and meowing. He walked over to the hallway where rins bedroom door was and sure enough rins cat kuro wad clawing away at her door trying to get inside, he knew something was wrong so he quicking opened the door and went inside and what he was was a sight he'd never forget.

He saw rin laying there in a pool of her own blood, naked and somewhat lifeless, He was quick to go get his phone out of his car and call 911.  
It didn't take them long to get there, they quickly got rin onto a stretcher and into an ambulance.

He was a bit mad that they wouldn't let him go with her but he understood sense he knew why, they flooded him with questions, some he had answers to and some he didn't but after awhile they let him go, he got into his car and drove straight to the hospital.

Once there he quickly went inside, he walked up to the front desk and asked the lady where she was but she was no help, all she told him was that she was probably still in the ER or in surgery by now.  
So ryuji had no choice but to wait, he didn't know if he was angry and sad cause all he wanted to do was get the person who did this to her but he couldn't right now, he needed to be here and wait for rin, praying that she'd be alive so she could tell hin who and what happened to her.

He waited for what seemed like forever untill a nurse had came into the waiting room.  
"Excuse me, are you here for rin okumura?" The nurse asked him, he nodded "yes, is she ok?!"

The nurse had a sad expression "she's ok, for now at least but doctors don't expect her to live through the night..."

Ryuji could feel his heart shatter, he couldn't believe someone would do this to someone as kind and beautiful like rin.  
He shook his head and asked "may i see her...?"  
The nurse nodded and then lead him to the room that they placed rin in, he was taken away by what he saw, she was laying in that hospital bed Motionless, breathing slowly, he slowly walked up to her bed side and placed his hand over hers, it was cold.  
"I'll find the person who did this to you...dont worry..." he mumbled to hinself, for the rest of the night he stayed by her side, hoping and praying that she'd be ok.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the night was the most stressfull night of ryujis life, he held rins hand as tight as he could and never leaving her side.   
The morning came slowly, ryuji watched the sun rise through the window, it didn't know if he should be relieved that rin had made ot through the night or more worried cause that ment more time he didn't know if she would be ok or not.

Ryuji watched rin as she layed in that hospital bed and slept, she looked peacefull, so oblivious to the world.  
But she also had a bit of a pained expression, he understands why she was stabbed almost to death and like he had found out not long after he got to see her, raped.  
He hated the man who did this to her even more after he found that out.  
He wanted to know who did this but he had to wait for the dna test to come in or rin to wake up, thats if she wakes up at all.

The day goes by as slowly as the night did, ryuji hadn't moved from his spot next to rins bed but when a nurse came in she had told him that he should go get something to eat, but he refused.

"She'll be fine, I'll keep a watchfull eye over her while you take care of yourself" the nurse smiled warmly, ryuji sighed and gave in "alright, thank you..." he said as he slowly let go of rins hand and got up from his chair.

As he walked down the halls of the hospital, his nervousness grew, he just wanted to quickly get some food and get back to rin.  
And thats what he did he quickly got food from the hospitals cafeteria then once he finished he went back to rins room but when he got to the door he saw nurses and the doctor in there, he feared the worse but one glance at the heart monitor eased his mind just a bit.  
Then he saw it, the head of rins bed the elevated just a bit where to was in a sitting possession and her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes, were open.  
He waited for the doctor and nurses to walk out before he walked in.  
Rin looked at him with tired eyes and gave him a weak smile "h-hay ryuji..." her voice was weak but he expected nothing less, she had been through the worse.   
"How do you feel?" Ryuji asked, returning to his spot next to rins bed.

"W-well i feel like I've been stabed alot..." of course she'd answer like that.

"Rin, I'm sorry i have to ask you this right you just woke up but, who did this?" Ryuji almost regerted asking that but rin gave him the clearest answer she could   
"R-Reiji Shiratori..."  
Ryuji had heard that name before, he was one of the people on the long list of suspects for the recent murders of those prostitutes, could he really of done that to rin and all those other poor girls?

Ryuji sighed and gave a satisfied nod.  
"I'll call the station and tell them that they have someone they can arrest"

"Good....i don't want that bastard to do anything like this again..."

Ryuji was gald rin was ok but even if she was she would have a long rode of recovery for now that it started with getting a asshole in jail and giving her all the support she needed.

Over the next few weeks ryuji helped rin the best he could at helpping her recover, mentally and physically.  
That day rin was set to be released from the hospital, ryuji had brought her some normal clothes and helpped her get changed into them, she was still a bit weak and stubborn cause she felt like she didn't need all this help but ryuji knew she really did.  
"I want an update on the jerk..." rin asked him while he was helping put on her shirt.

"Haven't cought him yet"

"Damnit..." rin cursed under her breath.  
Ryuji didn't blame her for being mad, he was to.

Ryuji slowly helpped rin out of bed and onto her feet, she had refused to let ryuji put her the the wheelchair the nurse brought in moments earlier.

But he helpped her all the way to the car and into it.  
Once home he helped her to their room cause after thinking about it, it would be werid if they were gonna date and have separate bedrooms so they decided to share the master and ryuji would just keep it a storage room but ryuji was gonna let rin have the bedroom to herself while she healed a bit more.

And ryuji pretty much got anything rin needed, which wasn't much all she's ask for was water now and then.  
Rin got mad at ryuji everytime he told her that she shouldn't be up and walking around.

"I'm not brain dead or have broken legs!" She would yell at him.

But ryuji would just tell her untill she got her stiches out next week she can't be moving around to much and that always made rin more mad.

That night ryuji sat on the couch getting some work done when he checked the time, 2:39 am. He should sleep but before he does he goes to check on rin who is already asleep of course.  
Ryuji had gotten so used to seeing rin asleep cause of the nights he stayed with her at the hospital, he smiled softly and started heading out the door ready to close it behind him.

"Don't go..." he heard rin say, he turned his head and looked at her.  
"Go back to bed..."

"Not untill you get in bed with me..."

"I can't..."

"Please, ryuji just for a little bit"

Ryuji sighed and gave in, he made his way over to the bed and toke the empty spot next to rin.   
Once he laided down next to her she instantly got close to him, her head laying on his chest and arm draped over his torso.

"This is only untill you fall back asleep..." ryuji said with a sigh.

"Yeah,yeah..." rin mumbled softly.

There was silence, all that could be heard was the sounds of them breathing. 

"I'm sorry i wasn't there that day" ryuji said breaking the rather peaceful silence.

"Its ok, you had no idea that was gonna happen"

"I swear I'll kill him for what he did"

Rin giggled, she looked at ryuji with a smile "i know you will big guy just don't get yourself killed"

Ryuji placed a kiss on rins forehead "i won't..."

A week pasted and they were just leaving the doctors   
"Now you can't nag me for walking around" rin smirked at ryuji who only rolled his eyes.

"I know, anyways I'm gonna drop you off at home then head to work ok?"

"Actually, i wanna stay out so i can go shopping"

"Why?"

Rin shruged "maybe i wanna get you a Christmas present~"

"Rin no, what if something happens to you?"

"I'll be fine just please"

Ryuji sighed "fine but you better text me right when you get home"

Rim smiled brightly and nodded "of course!"

"Ok I'll see you when i get home" 

Rin gave ryuji a quick kiss before they both went their separate ways.

Rin quickly found a shopping center after looking up on her phone.  
She looked around for a little bit when she found a clothing shop, she looked inside the window when she saw that it specialized in sexy clothing.   
Rin thought for a second before she walked inside the shop, she was surpised a shop like this would play Christmas music but then again it wss only 2 days untill then.  
Rin looked at the racks of the various different lingeries and other types of 'sexy' clothes when she spotted something that she could use, it was a red with white fluff at the end and chest part that also had a red bow, it did look Christmassy so she thought it would be perfect and great for ryujis Christmas present.  
She she toke the dress over to the cash register and payed for it, while  the cashier bagged it up she texted ryuji that she was done shopping and going home.

Once home she quickly looked for a spot where she could hide the dress, she ended up hiding it in her underwear drawer cause she thought he wouldn't be that werido who would go through it and he wasn't so she felt like it was safe there.

On the morning of Christmas Eve she woke up early so she could make ryuji coffee sense he was going to have work that day but rin didn't mind it just ment it would be easier to get the first part of ryujis gift done in Secret.  
After ryuji left for work she got started doing her own, she went to the grocery store and got everything she would need to make dinner.

The whole day she spent it cooking and cleaning the house, not that it needed much sense ryuji already kept the house in order but she still found a few things to clean.

Rin sat the things of food on the table when she heard the sound of the door opening.

"I'm home!" She heard ryuji call out, she quickly walked over to greet him with a hug and a kiss "hi, come on i made dinner"

Ryuji followed rin uttly confused "you did? I thought i usually do cook"

"I know but this is your Christmas gift well the first part anyways"

"There's more then one part?"

Rin nodded as she pulled out a chair for ryuji "three actually, dinner, a surpise after dinner then me making breakfast in the morning"

Ryuji sat down in the chair and rin sat down in her own chair across the table.  
"It looks good" ryuji said admiring the food rin had made.  
"Why thank you i spent all day on it"

"Well i bet it will taste good" ryuji said with a smile and rin couldn't help but to give a quite confident smile in return.

They both ate in peacfull silence expect for when ryuji would complement rin on how good the food was.

"How about sense you made dinner I'll wash the dishes"   
Rin happily agreed cause it gave her the perfect chance to start the second part of ryujis gift "ok but right after your done i want you in the bedroom"  
Ryuji blushed "ok..."

Rin quickly made her way to the bedroom, she closed the door behind her and went over to the dresser, pulling out the outfit she had bought a few days ago.  
She put it on, it fit perfectly and she was honestly was scared that it wouldn't cause alot of these kind of clothes were a bit to big for her but this fit good, she heard footsteps coming up to the bedroom door.  
She quickly got into place by siting on the bed, not the best sexy pose but she's never been good at that part.

Ryuji opened the door to see rin sitting on the bed wearing something he'd never imaging her wear, a blush spread across his face as he trouble finding words to say.

"Hay msiter officer~" those words went straight to his crotch.  
"W-what are you doing...?"

"This is the second part of your gift~" rin stood up walkinh over to ryuji, running her hand over his chest.  
Ryuji shuddered.  
"You want me right?~" she said whsipered to him, leaning on up her tip toes, sense he was alot taller then her.

Ryuji gathered up some courage and sighed "i can't..."  
Rin stopped and removed her hands from ryujis chest.  
"Oh..."

"Its not that i don't want to hurt you, your still recovering..." ryuji said putting his hands on rins shoulders.  
"We don't have to go wild you know"

Ryuji sighed again and smiled softly "i know but i don't wanna risk anything"

"Please ryuji, i wanna do this with some i actually love!"

Ryuji stood there in slight shock.   
Rin lowered her head "sorry..." she muttered.  
Ryuji let out a small chuckle and placed a kiss on her forehead "fine, but I'm gonna be gentle as possible sense your still healing..."

Rin blushed but then smiled "fine by me..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut will be in the next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its kinda rushed/late cause i wanted to get this out by Christmas but i got really busy

They were now on the bed, ryujis shirt was off only leaving him in the pants from his work uniform, the dress rin was wearing only a few moments ago now laying on the hardwood floor leaving her just in her panties.  
They were kissing, kissing rougher then they usually do, they usually just give each other quick kisses and pecks on the cheek but this was different and rin loved it.

Ryujis hands ran down rins slim body all the way to her panty line.

"Can i...?" Ryuji asked softly, all rin did was slowly nod in response.  
They both couldn't help but feel a bit nervous, ryuji felt nervous cause he didn't want to hurt rin cause although she had gotten stitches out a few days ago and they didn't have to worry about them coming out anymore she was still healing and he was afried that if they did this it could trigger the memory of what that asshole did to her.

Rin felt nervous cause this was her first time with ryuji, she didn't know what it would be like, she didn't know if she would feel nothing like she used to with other guys.

Ryuji slowly pulled down rins panties,  a blush creeping upon his face.

"Don't just stare..." ryuji heard rin mumble softly.

"Sorry, i just thinking of how beautiful you are" this made rins face turn completely red.  
Ryuji leaned closed to rin where there lips almost met "I'll be gentle as possible, ok?"

Rin nodded "ok..."

Ryuji softly kissed rin as he hand made its way down rins body all the way to her vagina (i didn't know what to call it)

Rins body tensed up slightly when she felt his hand go down there but quickly relaxed knowing she'd be safe with him.

It started with soft touching and kisses on rins neck but after a bit rin flet something prod at her entrance, she knew what it was, it wasn't his dick it wasn't time for that but it was his finger. 

"Do it..." rin spoke softly and ryuji just nodded slowly.

The finger entred her slowly, rins let out a soft moan, it was almost kinda torturous that he was going so slow but it didn't mean she wasn't enjoying it.  
Ryuji moved his finger in and out slowly using only one at first but soon addingn a second one, he loved rins reaction, her moans and pants sounded beautiful to him and her red face made it much more enjoyable.

Soon rin felt like she was gonna reach her climax but ryuji removed his fingers before so

"H-hay..." she said softly, whining a bit.  
When rin looked over at ryuji to see whyhe had stopped he was undoing and taking off his pants.  
"O-oh its time for that"

Ryuji looked back at rin as he toke off his pants "i mean if your ready then yeah i guess..."  
Rin thought for a second then nodded "yes I'm ready"

Ryuji nodded back taking off his boxers.  
He gently spread rins leg, wrapping them around his waist.  
"You ready?"

"Stop asking..."

Ryuji let out a slight chuckled "ok, sorry"  
He positioned himself at rins entrance, slowly and gently pushing himself inside of her.  
Rin let out a moan as her body tensed up once more, it almost made ryuji pull out right then and there but all he was was lay small kissess on her neck making her relax a bit.

As they kept going ryuji stayed true to word that he would be gentle and rin didn't mind that at all in fact she loved it, it was nice cause she was used to all the guys she did this with being really rough on her but ryuji was different, this was different,  
This felt more loving and passionate. 

She never wanted this moment to end.

                _____________________

Rin woke up to the sound of the alram on her phone, groaning she pulled herself out of ryujis arms and turned it of.  
With a yawn rin got up out of bed and picked on ryujis shirt that was just laying on the floor and put it on, cause what wouldn't hotter then ryuji waking up to her making breakfast and wearing his shirt.

Rin made her way out of the bedroom to the kitchen, she opened up the fridge looking around trying to get an idea if what to cook, but as she was about to grab something out of the fridge the door bell rang.  
"Come on, its Christmas morning!" Rin said slightly annoyed, she closed the fridge then walking over to the front door.

"What is it?" Rin said opening up the door to reveal that two men were standing outside.  
"Uhhh..." one of the shorter men started pointing at her.

Rin looked down at herself then quickly shut the door and ran to the bedroom.  
"Ryuji!" Rin yelled out jumping onto the bed trying to wake him up.  
He groaned and opened his eyes to look at rin "What...?"

"There's two men at the door"

Ryuji let out a tired sigh "what did they look like...?"

"One was short and bald and another had pink hair"

Ryuji sat up and let out one more sigh "please tell me you didn't answer the door like that...."  
"Um...." rin started and ryuji just got out of bed, putting his clothes on "ok I'll go see what they want and please put clothes on"

Rin nodded as she watched ryuji walk out of the bedroom.

Ryuji walked over to the door, opening it "I'm so sorry..."

"Bon, i don't know if i should be proud or jealous" the pink haired male said

"Why are you both here?" Ryuji said crossing his arms.

"Well, they have an update on the guy who possibly murdered those girls" the shorter male said.

"And that is...?"

"They found him"

This made ryuji look at the two males in shock "huh?? Where is he?"

"We don't have him in custody but the reason we came here cause, they want some detectives and officers that are working on the case to go over to the next town over where they've seen him"

Ryuji frowned "don't tell me have to go..."

"Well...." the pink haired one said rubbing the back of his neck nervously "they do cause they belive you have close ties with the Survivor and by the looks of it you do..."

"And you've been the most intrested on the case sense this happened and been on alot of the look outs for the guy" the shorter said.

"When do we go..."

"Tommorw we're meeting up at the train station"

Ryuji gave a short nod "alright..."

"Welp we'll leave you to have fun with your girlfriend!" The pink haired  male said to only make ryuji close the door on the two.

Ryuji let out a heavy sigh and looked over to see rin peeking her head out from the bedroom.   
"So you heard...?"

Rin nodded slowly.

"Sorry..."

Rin walked out of the bedroom and over to ryuji giving him a tight hug.  
"I won't be gone long..."

"You promise...?" Rin mumbled softly 

Ryuji wrapped his arms tightly around rin "yes, i promise and when i get back that guy who hurt you will be in jail..."

Rin smiled softly "good..."

                _____________________

The next morning rin was sitting on the bed as she watched ryuji do some last minute packing, she didn't like the idea of him being gone for so long cause that guy could come back anytime and do harm to her but she couldn't show any fear cause she didn't want to hold ryuji back from doing his job.

"Alright, i got everything packed" ryuji said zipping up a duffle bag of clothes and other stuff he would need on this trip.  
Rin smiled "be safe and don't get hurt"

Ryuji smiled softly and gave rin a gentel kiss on the lips "i will, i love you"

"I love you too and you better kick that guys ass when you see him"

Ryuji let out a soft chuckle "of course"

They both walked out to the car and rin said goodbye to ryuji as she watched him get into the car then soon driving off.

Rin let out a sad sigh then walked back into the house.  
"Please catch him..."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry thid was short for a first chapter but i promise I'll try to make future chapters longer.


End file.
